


Dream

by KSeungW



Category: No Fandom, dream - Fandom, random - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fanboys - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mild Gore, Other, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Psychopath, References to Depression, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, This is a nightmare I had, kind of weird, psychotic, three endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSeungW/pseuds/KSeungW
Summary: This was I dream I had, but since I remember everything from it I chose to post it on here. It is kind of graphic so be prepared.
Kudos: 1





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dream that I had today. I decided to make a short fic about it. Yes everything in this story is exactly what happened in it. No I did not change any names in the story, Josy and Jojo is the actual names from the dream.

I sit inside of a white padded room in a straight jacket. It's seems as if I'm just talking to myself when in reality there is two people living inside of my head.

**Sane me and Insane me**

" _How did I get here?"_ I ask to insane me, They take a minute and reply.

**_"Oh you don't remember, don't worry I'll tell you!"_ ** They say excitedly

**FLASHBACK TO TWO MONTHS PRIOR**

Someone at my school invited me to a party at his house, I'm not really a party person but he insisted. My parents dropped me off at his house before heading to my aunty's house. As I get there my other friends greet me. Jojo, the one who invited me walked up.

" _Ah Josy, I'm so glad you could make it. For a moment there I thought you weren't going to show."_

_"Well, that would've been rude, thank you for inviting me."_ We walk into the house to where the party is being held, everyone around me is drinking. I chose not to because 1- we're only 18, and 2- because if someone got hurt, one of us would have to get help. I didn't think that me not drinking was a good thing until later on. I look around and see that only me and Jojo is the only ones that wasn't drinking.

After a while of everyone hanging out Jojo leaves and comes back with a bunch of watermelons. He mentioned that we're going to make watermelon juice. He grabs the knife, I assumed he was going to cut it in half. Instead he stabs one of my guy friends and kills him, he stands up and cleans out one of the watermelons, he then pours my friend's blood into the cleared watermelon. Everyone is too shocked to run, he turns and grabs a spoon and a cup. He puts some of the blood into the cup and drinks it.

" _Ah delicious, I can't wait to taste you all (he turns to me) especially you, Josy"_ He walks around holding the watermelon asking all of us to try it. Finally everyone starts running. He gets mad and flies the melon onto the floor, blood is splattered everywhere. I guess I know why he wanted us to wear all white. Most of the blood goes onto me and some almost went into my mouth. 

I runaway and hide, he walks around trying to find everyone. Each person he found, he killed them. That's when I hear him start to speak again.

" _You know Josy, I have liked you for the longest time. I mean can you really blame me though? You're pretty, you're a kind person, you get along with EVERYONE, not to mention you are really strong. I've thought about this day many, many times. To have you under me bleeding to death. All I want is for you to die for making me feel these things. Oh you do know that my name is Jojo, right? Yeah well that's not my real name, I changed it... for you"_

He leaves the kitchen, I make a b-line for the garage and pull out my phone and call my mom. He spots me and chases after me, I put my phone into my jacket pocket and continue running from him. I keep looking behind me and see that multiple times he was close to killing me. One of the other guys at the party jumps out of his hiding spot and kicks the knife out of Jojo's hand. I quickly turn around and pin him onto the ground. I take my phone out of my pocket and hear my mom on the line.

_"Hello, mom. MOM! Please we need help"_ I yelled out to her on the verge of tears

_"Woah Josy slowdown, tell me what happened."_

_"The party I'm at, I need you to call the cops right now. The person who invited me, he-he killed a lot of my friends, HE TRIED TO KILL ME. One of the other boys knocked the knife out of his hand. I have him pinned to the ground right now. Please you have to believe me."_

_"okay, okay I believe you, I'll call them now. whatever you do, DO NOT LET HIM GET UP."_ She hangs up to call the police.

I put my phone away and look back at Jojo. He's just laughing and kicking his legs to get me off him. He reaches for the knife and grabs it. He tries to stab me and I quickly grab his wrist taking the knife out of his hand.

" _Now what are you going to do with that? There is only so many scenarios that this can play out. At this rate someone is going to die, it's either you die or I die"_ I stab the side of his head and he acts dead and laughs

_"Haha you really that is going to kill me?"_ I stab the middle of his forehead and he's still alive, confused I stab his head multiple more times. Next I stab his chest and he begins to die, I continue to stab his chest more times than I can count. I heard someone laughing, I thought it was him when in reality the person laughing WAS ME. Something or someone was talking about how satisfying it was to take one's life with my own hands. As he was dying he said something.

_"_ _You see, satisfying isn't it. That's the reason I did all this, that feeling of power you have over someone. Them dying in a pool of their own blood, struggling to stay alive. Don't you see what you're becoming, just you wait if you continue down that path like me you'll end up with the same fate"_ Finally after what it felt like was forever he died. I continued stabbing him to make sure that he was dead. My friends that were still alive tried to pry me off of him, from what I could hear they were saying he was already dead after I stabbed him in his head.

That-that can't be right, I seen him with my own eyes. He was alive, I know what I saw. I can't have been imagining things, right? Soon after I look to my left and seen red and blue lights. I stand up and look at Jojo, I feel a slight smile on my face. I look at my hands and see blood all over the knife and me. I drop the knife in shock and my mom runs up to me asking if I'm okay. After I tell her I'm fine and the police search the place looking for the rest of the bodies. 

They then look over the security footage and find out that I was indeed telling the truth that he killed my friends. What they also seen disturbed them. They called me into watch the footage, it was of me. My friend was right, he was dead after I stabbed his head the first time. There I seen myself laughing and I continued. The talk I thought I had with Jojo was really just me talking to myself. After we watched the rest, everyone else got to go home. I had a court date that was set for a couple days later. The reason was because of all those extra unnecessary times I stabbed him. I had some tests done to make sure I'm not crazy and end up like him.

**Spoiler alert- they figured that I'm crazy and put me into an insane asylum. That's why I am also in a straight jacket, after the first day of being there I injured a lot of the nurses there. They tried to handcuff me to the bed. Eventually they just put me into this padded room and put me into a straight jacket. From what I heard, they don't plan on letting me out anytime soon.**

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

_**"Yeah so that's pretty much what happened and the reason why we're here."** _ Soon after one of the nurses came into my room, she looked kind of scared. Like she wanted nothing do with me. I laugh at her scared expression, she quickly gives me my meds and leaves. I lay down and feel myself getting sleepy.

**_" Ah I wanted to play with her, no matter. I'll get my chance one of these day."_ **I soon enough drift off to sleep, only to have this talk once again when I wake up.

_**THE END** _


	2. Playtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be one chapter but for the past couple days it just seems like that dream just continues. Each time I wake up the dream is like put on pause till I go back to sleep again. 
> 
> Also the name may be Josy, but I myself don't know the gender of the character. The first dream they have longer hair, now they have short hair.

I wake up and find myself still stuck in this boring ass padded room. I look up and there he is, **Jojo**. He was laughing at how he knew that this would happen, he charges at me with a knife and I start screaming. One of the nurses hear me and rush into my room. There they see me in one of the corners of the room muttering about how someone is going to get me. I look at the door and stand up, I slowly walk to her and she backs away a bit but stops when she sees that I'm crying.

" _Please, you have to get me out of here. He- he's alive, he knows I'm in here. He's going to kill me."_ I tell her as she starts walking closer to me.

_**"Shut up and stop your bitching, We killed him already. Don't you remember, I thought I had this talk with you already.You're just hallucinating. "**_

_"No No, I SEEN him. He was here, he tried to run up to me with a knife."_ After some silence the nurse puts her hand on my shoulder to calm me down. She seems nicer than the others, **maybe I'll play with her for a bit.** No what am I thinking. I fall to the ground talking about they're right, everything is okay. He can't get me if I stay in here, I'm safe here anyway, he's is dead after all. The nurse sees that I have calmed down and leaves, she goes up to one of the other doctors here and asks about me.

_"Umm, has patient 402 always been like that?"_ She asked him

_"Who? oh THEM. Yeah pretty much, apparently the story was they went to a party and the host killed a bunch of their friends and tried to kill them as well. Before he got the chance they killed him first, the police watched over the footage and found out that while they were killing him they were laughing about it the whole time. Eventually the police figured that it would be safer for everyone if they lock them up in here. The first day here they injured a lot of the other doctors, but after we put them into that room they seem to have calmed down a bit. Every now and then we hear them talking to themselves. They said that they have two people living in their mind. The two of them usually just talk about the same thing about how they ended up here."_ The female nurse nodded and came back to my room, I look at her and smile. **Playtime**

**" _Excuse me but I don't think I've seen you before. Are you new? My name is Sam by the way or (_** _I down at the number on my chest **) number 402, you are?"**_

_"I'm Sarah, I'll be your new nurse starting today"_

_**"Whoa already, what happened to the other one before you?"** _

_"Ah well, she quit"_ **I nod at her and stay silent of a bit before asking her something**

_**"Hey, Ms. Sarah. Can you PLEASE take me out of this jacket. I've been in this thing for so long already. I think I need a long deserved stretch don't you think"** _

_"I'm not sure that will be a good idea"_

**_"Oh come one, it won't be for that long. after I'm done you can put me back in. Please"_ **

After a while she finally gives in and takes me out. I stand up and stretch, she looks at the door in case I make a run for it. **Now we can play, I jump onto her pinning her to the ground like I did with Jojo and start to choke her.**

_**"Wow Ms. Sarah, you are a lot dumber than you look. I mean why on EARTH would you take someone out of a straitjacket of all things. You know what I think, maybe you should be here instead of me. Lets trade places shall we!!** _

She passes out and I start to feel mad because she isn't giving me the reaction I want anymore, I go to hit her to wake her up when three male nurses barge into my room. Two of them hold me down while the last one injects something into my neck, soon enough I feel sleepy once again. I wake up and find myself in the straitjacket once again. I stand up and walk to the camera in the corner of the room

_**"Aww come on, you guys are no fun. I was just playing with her, do you have no sense of humor"**_ I yell out to seemingly no one, but I knew that someone was watching the camera and could hear what I was saying. Then I hear someone talking through the speaker.

" _You're idea of playing is trying to kill someone, do you really think we would allow you to kill anyone else? Maybe you should rethink about why you're here in the first place. You injured a lot of the staff here the very first day you were admitted, we handcuffed you to the bed and you still found a way to get yourself into trouble. Now you manipulate a nurse into getting her to take you out of your straitjacket."_ After they go quiet for a while the door opens again and a man walks in.

_"Before you were admitted here you killed someone and laughed about it. During the tests you tried to harm the test takers, you went on the run and hid from the police. During that 2 day time period you killed 30 people, and for what because you thought it was fun, you say that is 'Playtime.' You're only 18 for fucksake and you're already in an insane asylum. **You are psychotic and sadistic, do you really feel nothing for the people you killed?"**_ I take a moment and respond

_**"No I don't, why should I? Just because they're also people, I should care about their feelings. Fuck empathy, I don't need to pretend to care about other people's feeling just because its appropriate. What did they do for me, that's right NOTHING. The entire time when I was out and I needed help did anyone stop to ask me if I was okay or what was wrong? No they didn't, now tell me again why I should give a fuck about what other people's feeling are"** _

He rolls his eyes knowing that he isn't going to get through to me and leaves, I sit back down and fall asleep. Maybe tomorrow will be fun again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, see you in the next dream


	3. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josy escapes from the insane asylum, multi personality disorder is introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sane personality's name is Josy because they were around first so the kept the originaly name. The insane personality's name is Sam, they don't care what gender they are and act in a way that would be benifical to them when killing/playing with someone.
> 
> Sam and Josy are complete opposites of each other

I just came back to my room after a monthly check up. It basically what to check my progress so they could determine when they would release me. Once I sat down I noticed that the straps on my jacket isn't on correctly, I pretend not to know. One of the nurses bring me my food, on their way out they forgot to close the door all the way. I wait it for a bit to see if anyone would come back, no one does. If I want to get out of here I need to act fast, I grab the strap with my feet and take it off, after fumbling with it for a bit I take off the jacket and run to the door. I peak out of the door and see that the nurses are down the hallway. 

  
I rush out of the door and take a left to the front door, while running I can hear the others chasing after me. I look back and laugh, I continue running and make it to the gate, I kick the guard and he falls against the door slamming it open. I make it outside after so long, I run down the stairs and climb the fence. I'm finally free, I run down the street still barefoot, and finally reach my house. This is probably the first place they'll check so I need to hurry. I grab the spare key they leave under the doormat. I go inside and lock the door, no one is home thankfully.

  
I walk up the stairs to my room and it still looks the same way I left it. I go to the bathroom across the hall and take a well deserved shower, after I was finally clean I go back into my room and get dressed. I put on black skinny jeans and regular t-shirt, I grab my hoodie and put it on. I go back in my closet and take out one of my backpacks, I pack some extra clothes along with the gun I stole from someone a while ago, my pocket knives and maybe one of the kitchen knives as well. After I finished I found my phone that I hid from my family, good think I left it on the charger before I hid it. I put it into my jacket pocket, grab my backpack and took the black face mask that was on my dresser and put it on. 

  
I grabbed socks and went downstairs, I go to the door and put my shoes on. It felt nice to be in these clothes again, I stand up and head back outside. I made sure to lock the door again and put the spare key back under the mat. I walk on the sidewalk to the city, on my way there I seen my family's truck, they're heading home. They probably got a call from the asylum that I escaped and they would try to get me to go back. They should really know that trick won't work on me, while being in there my sanity isn't the only thing that I had gotten rid of. I had also gotten rid of my emotions, I only feel things from killing people.

  
Before I went in I grew my hair out, that is the last known photo of me. Me cutting my hair short was a good idea, I can walk around with my mask on and not get questioned from people. Finally I made it to the city, as I walked around for a bit I found an alleyway with a lady smoking a cigarettes. **Perfect,** I walk up to her and she looked me up and down and just scoffed. 

  
_**"Excuse me ma'am"**_ She looks at me with an annoyed look

  
_"What do you want kid, I don't have much time"_ I smile

  
_**"Well neither do I, but I just wanted to ask if I could have one of your cigarettes?"** _

_"Oh that's all you wanted okay, this was going to be my last one anyway. I decided to quit, here you go"_ She tosses me her pack and starts to leave. 

  
I quickly put it into my jacket pocket and took out my knife from my bag, I run up to her and stab her in the back (literally). She turns around and sees that it's me.

  
_"What the fuck is wrong with you kid"_ She falls to the ground and I laugh while getting on top of her

  
_**"You see, I just escaped from an Insane Asylum today, I happened to see you and figured you'd be perfect as my first kill in 6 months. To answer your question, there is a lot of things wrong with me. Too bad you aren't going to be alive to say anything though."** _ I stab her again, she screams

" _ **Yes, scream again. You're giving me the exact reaction I want, I really missed this."**_ I stabbed her multiple more time until she finally dies

_**"Fucking bitch, how dare you die already. We were having fun, oh well this was your fault anyway, bitches are easy to trick."**_ I stand up and check her body for a lighter, after I found it I light my cigarette and leave her body in the alleyway. I continue walking around to find someone else to kill.

As I was walking I could hear someone scream, they must've found the lady. Soon enough after walking around the city for a while, on the tvs showed the news. They were at the crime scene

" _This just in, a woman was found dead in an alleyway this evening. It looks to be the work of the same person who killed 30 individuals in 2 days. The police announced that the person responsible escaped from the insane asylum earlier this afternoon. Please if you see this person, run away and contact the cops immediately."_

I smile slightly and continue to walk away. Soon enough everyone around me starts running in panic. I follow so I don't look suspicious, as I am running I see someone run into a narrow alley. I follow him and stop running when I see a boy around my age hiding. I walk up to him

_**"Hey are you okay? Where is your parents?"** _

_"Umm, the left during the panic, I don't know where they went after that"_

**_"If you want I can help you find them"_ **

_"Okay"_ He stands up and starts walking out, I take out my knife from my pocket and slice his arm. He turns around holding his arm

_"You, you're that person from the news they were talking about. What are you doing here?"_

**_"I escaped, duh. I've been stuck in a boring padded room for 6 months, now I want to play. If you listen I'll consider letting you live"_ **

_"Fine, what do you want?"_

**_"I need a place to stay, I can't go back home or else my family will send me back"_ **

_"I can take you to my house if you want"_

**_"Okay"_** I help him up and we go to a nearby pharmacy to buy bandage wraps to wrap up the slice on his arm. We walk to his house.

" _Mom, dad. I'm home"_ His parents run up to him asking if he's okay, after he tells them he's okay they look at me

" _Jack, who is this?"_ His mom asks

_"Oh, this is Sam, they said that they don't have a place to stay and was wondering if they could stay here with us."_

_"Of course they can stay"_

**_"Thank you for letting me stay, with everything that is going on outside it's refreshing to see such nice faces"_ **

We sit down at the table and eat dinner, after we finished we walked up to Jack's room. I placed down my bag on the ground and sat down. Suddenly I felt a pain in my head. **Dammit Josy, you just have to go and ruin things don't you.** I look around the room and notice that I'm not in the padded room anymore. I look up and notice someone asking if I'm okay

_"Hey, are you okay?"_

_"Where-where am I? Who are you?"_

_"I'm Jack, I thought I told you that already? Are you okay Sam?"_

_"Sam? I'm Josy wait SAM, SAM WAS HERE WHAT DID THEY DO, PLEASE TELL ME"_

_"Do you have multiple personalities or something?"_

_"Yes, that's not the point though, what did Sam do"_

_"Oh well they escaped from the asylum and killed a lady in an alleyway, they followed me into one as well and threatened to kill me if I didn't listen. They said they needed a place to stay and I brought you here. That's pretty much it"_

_"Thank you for telling me, I'm really sorry you got caught up in this mess. Sam wasn't lying though, I really can't go home. If I did my family would call the police, I can't go back to that place. Not again"_

_"Also if you don't mind me asking, how did you end up there in the first place?"_

_"I uh well, I went to a party and a boy named Jojo killed some of my friends, and almost killed me. I killed him first, that's when Sam first came out. They were laughing about it, they ran away and killed 30 people before they were caught. They were mostly in control until now."_

_"You know Josy, you're a lot nicer than Sam"_ Nicer, oh no, Jojo is back. I back away slowly until my back hits the corner of the room.

" _Please, leave me alone, don't kill me. I'm sorry for killing you Jojo"_ Jack walks up to me and put his hand on my shoulder, I flinch away then he says that it's okay, he's not Jojo, and that I'm safe here. I look at him and nod finally calming down

_"Hey Josy, I think we should head to bed. It's getting late"_

_"Okay"_ He leaves to get an extra pillow and blanket and places them on the floor. He turns off the room light and we fall asleep, this was nice. To be out again and finally sleep normally without having someone force me to sleep. I close my eye and hope that this isn't a dream and I'm going to wake up in the room again. Finally I drift off to sleep.


	4. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josy gets betrayed and a new personality comes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently I could out that Josy identifies as a girl, Sam identifies as a boy. Zoe is a new personality, she identifies as a girl

I’ve been out of the asylum for about a month now. Me and Jack have been growing a relationship. He picked out a new name for me because **JOSY** was a name that was well know. Even if it was Sam’s doing they still used the name

_“Hey Josy”_ he asks me while we’re laying on his bed. His arm was around me, it felt nice

_“Yes”_ I ask looking up to him

_ “You know how your name is well known and you can’t use it often out in public” _

_ “Yeah, what about it?” _

_ “I was thinking, how about we give you a new name, Sam can keep his name” _

_ “That sounds like a good idea, what name were you thinking of” _

_ “Hmm, how about Zoe? I think it’s a nice name” _

_ “Zoe? I like that name, I’ll keep it” _

A few days passed and while we were at a restaurant together he asked me something

_ “Zoe?” _

_ “Yes” _

_ “Do you trust me?” _

_ “Of course I do, why wouldn’t I? You’ve helped me so much and I can’t thank you enough” _

_ “That’s good cause I wanted to say that I really like you, and I was wondering if you’d be my girlfriend?” _

_ “Wait, are you serious? You’re not joking!” _

_ “I’m being completely honest” _

_ “Well in that case yes I will” _

Another month passed since he asked me that question. My hair grew quite a bit. I still had to where my mask when we went out in public, it was fine with both of us though. As we were walking around the city I bumped into someone, I looked down and it was my sister. I quickly hid behind Jack in case she recognized me. I told him the situation quickly and we walked off until someone grabbed my jacket. 

_ “Excuse me but, are-are you Josy. My sister?” _

My parents turn around to see why my sister had stopped. Jack quickly stepped in front of me and answered her

_ “I’m sorry, but I think you have the wrong person, you should go back to your parents before you get lost.” _

He turns around back to me and starts walking. My family is still standing there in shock because they know that it’s me, my mom starts to walk up to me. Before she can reach me Jack stopped walking and called after me. 

_ “Zoe!” _

_“Yeah!”_ I don’t turn around when he calls, I’m still standing there looking at my mom. He walks back to me and grabbed my hand snapping me out of my daze. 

_ “Zoe, we need to go. We have to go shopping remember” _

_ “Oh right” _

_ “Sorry for causing you trouble, as you can see she isn’t the person you’re looking for. I hope you find them soon. Let’s go Zoe” _

We walk off leaving my family, I look back and see that they’re still looking at me. We finally get back to his house and lay down. 

_ “Zoe, are you okay? I’m sure seeing your parents might’ve shocked you” _

_“Yeah, I just hope they don’t say anything. I really don’t want to go back, I don’t want to leave you.”_

We drift off to sleep, in the morning I wake up and notice that Jack isn’t in bed. As I called out for him I heard a knock at the door. I walk downstairs to open the door, my shirt was hanging loosely off my shoulder because I was using Jack’s shirt. Before I opened the door Jack came downstairs as well. He stood behind me as I opened it. As soon as I did the police stormed into the house and pinned me down to the ground. I try to get up and noticed that Jack isn’t doing anything. 

_“Jack-Jack please help me. I can’t go back, please”_ as I said the last please my voiced cracked, tears started running down my face. 

_“Jack why are you just standing there, do something.”_ He walks up to me a bit and kneels down, he grabs my chin to make me look at him 

_“Zoe, I’m the one who called them here”_

_“Wh-what, WHY!!”_ I try to look at him but can hardly see with the tears in my eyes

_“Because, I was playing you this whole time, I just needed to get closer to you”_

_“But-but I trusted you... I TRUSTED YOU I DEVOTED MYSELF TO YOU, I KEPT SAM UNDER CONTROL, I LOVED YOU JACK. YOU WERE THE FIRST PERSON I ACTUALLY CARED ABOUT. SO WHY... why ... why, please I can’t go back”_

My eyes were full of tears at this point and I couldn’t stop myself from crying even more. I was betrayed by the one person I loved. My body went limp as everything started to settle in. Jack didn’t love me, he used me. Waited till I was at my most vulnerable point and betrayed me. The police handcuffed me and lifted me off the ground. 

I didn’t fight when they put me into the police car, I didn’t fight when I was brought back to the asylum, I didn’t try to get out of the straight jacket. They put me back into the white padded room once again. I sat down still trying to process everything, one of the nurses came into my room unnoticed and sat in front of me. One thing I realized was a new personality that began to show themselves. One that felt as if they had no purpose in life. A suicidal personality. 

I lifted up my head slowly to look at the nurse. She could tell by the look on my face that I was crying, she placed her hand on my shoulder. I try to get a better look at her face when I realize it’s the same nurse that Sam manipulated and choked. I backed away from her and lifted my knees and put my head on them. Before I quietly spoke

_“I’m sorry about Sam choking you”_

_“Sam?”_ She asked confused

_“Yeah, I’m sure the other nurses have told you about me, I have a multiple personality disorder. The one who manipulated you, choked you and escaped, that was Sam”_

_“Ah that makes sense now, you seem the opposite of him, why is that”_

_“I really don’t know, the incident with Jojo brought him out. There will probably be more that will show themselves after big events happen in my life”_

Soon I feel my head starting to ache. I press my head harder onto my knees and the nurse gets worried. She gets closer to me to find out what was wrong. The new personality came out. I look up to her 

_“Hi”_ I said slowly

_“Hello? Are you alright? Is this one of the new personalities you were talking about”_

_“Yes”_ I said looking down

_“What’s your name?”_

_“Z-Zoe, that was the name my-my boyfriend gave me”_ as I finished the last word my eyes started to water

_“Zoe, what’s wrong?”_ She asks calmly, she knows that yelling will only make things worse. 

_“It’s just he’s the one that called the police, he betrayed me.”_ I look up at her and she seems shocked at the look on my face. I begin talking again while my voice started to crack

_“Can-can you just kill me, I don’t belong outside, I can’t have a normal life anymore. People will only hurt me more, I don’t think I can take anymore pain. There isn’t anything for me in this life anymore. What purpose do I have? I can’t stay with my family, they’d betray me as well. I can’t be in a normal relationship, they would only betray me again. If I stay here I’ll die eventually. Why don’t you do everyone a favor and kill me. I’m sure Jack doesn’t give a shit_ , _my family wouldn’t care. I’m positive everyone in this city will be happy to find out I’m dead. Please... please just kill me. I WANT TO DIE... I want... I just_ _want to die”_

_“Zoe. I can’t do that I’m sorry”_ she stands up and leaves, closes the door and locks it. I’m left in the room by myself, finally after 2 month Sam comes back out again. 

He stands up and runs to the door kicking it. The nurse watching the camera notice that Sam is back

_** “WHERE THE FUCK IS HE! I’LL KILL HIM, THAT FUCKING BASTARD. THAT FUCKING HEARTLESS FUCK, HE HURT JOSY, HE BROUGHT OUT ZOE HE FUCKING DESERVES TO DIE. LET ME THE FUCK OUT.” ** _

He backs away from the door and goes up to the camera yelling at it

_**“YOU FUCKERS CALLED ME HEARTLESS, THAT BITCH SHOULD BE THE ONE IN HERE, HE PLAYED WITH JOSY’S HEART FOR MONTHS ONCE HE FINALLY HAD HER RIGHT WHERE HE WANTED HE BETRAYED HER. NOW ZOE IS OUT, ZOE HAS BEEN DORMANT FOR YEARS. SHE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE A NAME TILL HE GAVE HER ONE. EVEN I HAVEN'T FUCKED WITH SOMEONES FEELINGS. I HAVE NOT ONCE MADE SOMEONE FALL IN LOVE WITH ME THEN BACK STAB THEM.”** _

Soon enough the nurses come back in and injected something into Sam’s neck to make him fall asleep. Once again Sam and Josy we’re back in the asylum, this time with another. Zoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don’t understand how heartbreaking this part of the dream was. If I still actually cried, I probably would’ve cried. Even if it was a dream it felt so real.


	5. Good Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is two different endings

I sit in the padded room once again. It’s been a few months since Jack betrayed me, Zoe is mostly out now. I over heard the nurses saying how I was supposed to be released around this time if Sam didn’t escape. They decided to keep me here till the beginning of next year. 

One of the guards come into my room telling me to get up, I stand and walk with him

_“You have a visitor”_

I’ve never had once the whole time I’ve been here, why now? I follow behind him to the visitation room with my head down. Once we get there I lift my head and notice who came to visit me

_“Please you can’t make me go in there, I don’t want to see him”_

**_“I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM”_ **

_“No you can’t kill him Sam”_

“ ** _Fuck_** _”_

The guard pushes me inside and I sit down. There on the other side of the table is Jack

“ _Hey”_ Jack Says

“ _Hi”_

**_“Fuck you”_** Sam jumps in

_"Sam stop"_

_“Ah Sam, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you, how have you been”_

_**“Shut the fuck up, you should already know how I’m doing. You piece of shit, you fucking put the three of us back in here”** _

_“Three? I thought there was only two of you”_

_“Yeah well not anymore, Zoe is your fault”_

_“Zoe, the name I gave to Josy?”_

**_“Yes, she’s been in the back of Josy’s mind for a while. She was unnamed till you gave her one”_ **

_“And is Zoe like you too”_

**_“Of fucking course not”_ **

_“Well what is she like?”_

**_“She’s fucking depressed you bitch”_ **

_“Sam, it’s okay. I can handle him myself”_ Zoe says inside Sam's head

**_“Fine”_** He replies back

_“Hi Jack”_

_“Hi? Is this Zoe or Josy?”_

_“Zoe”_

_“Ah okay, you do know that you’re getting out in a few months right?”_

_“Yes I know”_

_“I noticed that you’re not in the straitjacket, why is that?”_

_“Sam doesn’t cause trouble to the nurses since we came back”_

_“Can I see you arms?”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because Sam said you’re depressed, let me see your arms”_

_“Okay”_

Zoe shows him her arms, there he sees that her arms are covered with bandage wraps, the wraps are stained red

_“Zoe, did-did you do this to yourself”_

_“Why do you care?”_

_“Because I want to know”_

_“You don’t need to know, you were just playing me anyway. So it’s not like you actually loved me”_

Jack remembers that when she got taken back he told her that he was playing her. He felt stupid after she left, even if he was playing her from the beginning he had gotten to know her. When she left he felt lonely like he lost the love of his life

_“Zoe, please trust me on this”_

_“Why should I trust you again? Why should I trust anyone again? Who knows what will happen now. Sure I’ll get released from this place but what will others think of me hmm. I’d be better on staying in this place than going back out. What did I gain from going out? That’s right nothing, I thought I found someone that actually treated me like I wasn’t a fucking criminal, like I was an actual human being with fucking feelings. But I guess we don’t get what we want”_

_“Zoe, you can hate me all you want. I deserve it for saying that I was playing you. After you left I felt like a part of me was lost. Like I lost someone that I actually cared about, I wish I had noticed that sooner. If I did I promise I wouldn’t have called the cops on you. Now that I see what my actions have done, I sincerely regret it. It was stupid of me to do that, I knew of your situation and and took advantage of it. So please, even if I don’t deserve it. When you get out can we try US again. I really do miss us, the talks we had on my bed, the stupid play fights we had together, having you fall asleep in my arm, the look on your face when you wake up in the morning. I miss it all, when you get out, if you want you can stay with me again or we could get our own place. I’ll be a better person for you”_

_“Jack, no matter how sad I felt from you doing that, I don’t think I could bring myself to hate you. Sure Sam might but I think he’ll come along later, I still need time to think out it. Come back a week from now and I’ll have your answer then.”_

_“Thank you Zoe, I’ll make sure to come back”_

Soon after he leaves I go back to my room. After some careful thinking I finally had my decision. A week came by quickly, I got escorted back to the visitation room and Jack was sitting there. I walk up and take a seat in front of him

_“Hey”_

_“Hi”_

_“Have you-“_

_“Yes I have thought it over”_ he smiled after I said that

_“So what’s your answer?”_

_“Yes, I’d like to try again. But you have to promise me that you won’t do that again.”_

His smile grew bigger before he replied 

_“Thank you so much, and yes I promise that I won’t ever do that to you again. I can’t bare to see you hurt again because of me, can-can I hug you please?”_

_“Yes”_

He quickly rushes to me and hugs me, I feel my eyes starting to prick. It felt nice to be in his arms again, I hugged him back and he tightened his hold on me. Seemingly like he didn’t want to let me go again, he finally let go and looked into my eyes. He wiped away my tears and kissed my forehead. After talking for a while more we had to go. After he said bye I walk back to my room again. After I got in Ms. Sarah came to check on me.

_“Hi”_

_“Hi Ms. Sarah”_

_“Someone looks happy, did something good happen?”_

_“Yes, something did”_

_“I seen Jack leave, does it involve him?”_ She says as she carefully takes off the bandages on my arms and replaces them with new ones.

_“Maybe”_

_“What happened?”_

_“I told him that I wanted to try again”_

_“Aww really, I swear he better not hurt you again”_

_“I know I told him that, he promised”_

_“Okay, I believe you.”_

Three month went by quickly. I was finally going to get release from this place. I was nervous at first. I collected my things and changed into my normal clothes before I went out the gate. It was a sunny day when I got out, I walk down the stairs and out the fence. I walk down the road to my parents house, I made sure that the people at the asylum didn’t tell them yet. I walk up the porch and knock on the door. My mom opened it and looks shocked. 

_“What-what are you doing here?”_

_“I umm I got released today”_

_“Wait really!”_

_“Yes”_

She pulls me into a hug and calls the rest of my family to come downstairs. The run down and I get squished in a group hug by all of them. After putting my thing in my room I went back down and said that I needed to see someone. After a little while of convincing I finally left. I walked to Jack’s house and seen that his parents weren’t home, I knocked on the door and heard running from inside of the house. Jack opened the door and quickly pulled me into a hug

_“Josy I’m so glad you’re here”_

_“Jack, you can still call me Zoe if you want”_

_“Are you sure, after what happened with the other Zoe. You’re okay with it”_

_“Yes Jack, please just call me Zoe”_

_“Okay, have you eaten yet? We can go to the city and eat there”_

_“You know that doesn’t sound like a bad idea, sure let’s go.”_

_“Oh wait I have to give you something back”_

He runs up stairs and comes back down. He hands me my phone that I left here. There on the lock screen is a photo of me and him. 

_“Thank you Jack”_

_“You’re welcome, now shall we go?”_

_“Haha, we shall”_

He steps outside and locks the door, we walk to the city not far from his house. As we walk he grabbed my hand to hold it, I flinch a little before I take his hand as well and look at him. He looks back at me and smiles, yeah I can get used to this. 


	6. Bad Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final ending to this story

I sit in the padded room once again. It’s been a few months since Jack betrayed me, Zoe is mostly out now. I over heard the nurses saying how I was supposed to be released around this time if Sam didn’t escape. They decided to keep me here till the beginning of next year. 

One of the guards come into my room telling me to get up, I stand and walk with him

_“You have a visitor”_

I’ve never had once the whole time I’ve been here, why now? I follow behind him to the visitation room with my head down. Once we get there I lift my head and I notice who came to visit me

_“Please you can’t make me go in there, I don’t want to see him”_

**_“ILL FUCKING KILL HIM”_ **

_“No you can’t kill him Sam”_

**“Fuck”**

The guard pushes me inside and I sit down. There on the other side of the table is Jack

“ _Hey_ ” Jack says

_“Hi”_

**_“Fuck you”_ **

_“Sam stop”_

_“Ah Sam, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you, how have you been”_

**_“Shut the fuck up, you should already know how I’m doing. You piece of shit, you fucking put the three of us back in here”_ **

_“Three? I thought there was only two of you”_

**_“Yeah well not anymore, Zoe is your fault”_ **

_“Zoe, the name I gave to Josy?”_

**_“Yes, she’s been in the back of Josy’s mind for a while. She was unnamed till you gave her one”_ **

_“And is Zoe like you too”_

**_“Of fucking course not”_ **

_“Well what is she like?”_

**_“She’s fucking depressed you bitch”_ **

_“Sam, it’s okay. I can handle him myself” Zoe says inside Sam's head_

**_“Fine”_ **

_“Hi Jack”_

_“Hi? Is this Zoe or Josy?”_

_“Zoe”_

_"Ah okay, you do know that you’re getting out in a few months right?”_

_“Yes I know”_

_“I noticed that you’re not in the straitjacket, why is that?”_

_“Sam doesn’t cause trouble to the nurses since we came back”_

_"That's a surprise seeing as he was such a bitch"_

_"Why are you talking about him like that? You know he can still hear you"_

_"So what, it's not like he can do anything, can he?"_

_"That's not the point"_

_"Whatever"_ He says rolling his eyes

_"What's those bandages on your arms anyway"_

_"No-Nothing"_ I say as I quickly hide my arms

_"Nothing my ass"_ He reaches forward and grabs my arms. I try to yank my arms back but he begins to tighten his grip cause the cuts to bleed more.

_"Let me go, stop touching me"_

_"Just fucking show me your arms"_ I yank my arms back with all my strength and they fall out of his grip. He gets mad and starts to walk to me. I push him away and he falls down.

_"You fucking bitch"_ before I have a chance to react he punches me. I grab my face where he hit and look at him with shock. 

I move backwards till my back hits the wall. He noticed that I'm cornered and kicks my stomach. I fall to the ground and he continues. Finally what feels like hours the guards burst into the room. They stop him from hitting me again. Ms. Sarah picks me up from the floor and brings me to my room. 

We get back to my room and she places me on my bed gently. She looks at my arms and notice that my arms are bleeding again. She takes off the wraps and replaces them. 

_"What happened in there?"_ She asks 

_"It was going fine until he asked what was the bandages for. I didn't want to show him and I thought he would just ignore them. He grabbed my arm and when I tried to pull away he tightened his grip cause the cuts to open more. Once I finally got out of his grip he tried to grab me again so I pushed him away. He ended up falling once he got up he punched me. I tried to back away but I got cornered and he took advantage of that."_

_"I'm sorry that I wasn't in there with you. If I had known he would've done something like that I would've been there._

_"It's okay, I guess I deserve it after everything. It's not like anything is going to change after I get out."_

I lay down and begin to fall asleep. After that day Jack never came back. Soon enough three months passed and I was going to be let out. Part of me wished I could just stay. I grab my things and put on my normal clothes on. Ms. Sarah gave me her number so I could talk to her even after I leave. The guards let me out and finally I'm outside. It was raining the day I got out. I still had the bandages on my arms. I walk down the stairs and out the gate. 

Once I stepped onto the sidewalk I looked back at the place. Wishing how I could stay, I sigh and walk down the street to my parents house. As I'm walking some people spot me. They rush up to me and push me onto the wet ground. 

_"Fucking freak"_ They said as the run off again. I stand back up and continue walking home. On the way I had a lot of people do the same thing. Someone threw a rock at my head as they drove past me and it started to bleed. A few people drove through a puddle to splash me. By the time I finally reached home I was soaking wet, my head was still bleeding and I was covered in bruises.

I walk up the stairs and knock on the door. My mom opened it and looked at me in shock.

_"Josy, what are you doing here?"_

_"I umm I got released today"_

_"Really!!"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Come inside, are you okay? You're head is bleeding"_

_"Yeah I know, someone flew a rock at me on my way home"_

My mom lets me inside and cooks something for me to eat. My family was asking me questions about why I looked so bad. I told them what happened and finished eating and stand up.

_"Where you going?"_

_"I'm going to my room, a lot happened and I'm just tired"_

They nod seeming to understand and I walk upstairs to my room. I open the door and see my stuff on my bed that I thought I left at Jack's house. The cops must've grabbed it from his house and brought it here. I grab my phone and notice that the lock screen is me and him. I get mad and quickly change it. After I'm done I put it on the charger and get into bed. I feel my face and notice that I've started crying.

For the past couple weeks I've just been in my room. I haven't been back outside since I got released. I've been texting Ms. Sarah a lot. She helps me, but she can only help so much. My mom knocks on my door asking if I wanted to go with them shopping. I tell her that I'm fine and they leave. I sit up and put a hoodie on. I leave and walk to the city, as I'm walking around I feel someone pull me into an alleyway. 

I'm standing face to face with the person, I can't see what they look like since they have a mask on. They pull out a knife and stabs my stomach, I look down and see that it's Sam's knife. The one he took with him the day he escaped. I quickly reach up and pull of the person's mask. 

" _Ja-Jack"_ He steps back in shock and runs away. I pull the knife out and put it away into my pocket. I stumble out of the alleyway and begin to walk back home. I see a car speeding in the distance heading my way. I hold onto my stomach where the stab wound is, when the car gets close enough I rush into the street. Before the car has time to slow down it hits me. I hear the brakes of the car, the person driving rushes out to check on me. I hear people screaming and a siren in the distance.

My vision is going dark, It's finally happening. Now once I'm gone everyone can live in peace again. 

Once the cops and ambulance comes Josy was already dead. Her family was contacted.

" _Hello"_

" _Hello, is this Josy's mother"_

_"Yes"_

_"We found her in the middle of the street. She was hit by an oncoming car. The driver said that it might've been a suicide attempt"_

She drops to the ground 

_"Where is she? Please tell me she's alright?"_

_"I'm sorry ma'am but she's dead. It also seems that she was stabbed before she jumped into the car"_

_"Please let me see her"_

_"She is at xxx hospital"_

Josy's family quickly make it to the hospital. Once they get there they notice a boy around Josy's age sitting outside of her room. Josy's mom goes up to the police.

_"Who is that boy?"_

_"He is the one who called us when Josy first escaped"_

_"Okay but why else is he here"_

_"Josy had a knife on her during her passing. We had the knife tested. It had his finger prints on it, he confirmed that he was the one who stabbed her before her death"_

_"WHAT!!"_

_"We contacted the asylum she was at and they told us that during the time he visited her, he grabbed her arms causing her self harm wounds to re-open up. He also punched and beat her when she was cornered."_

Josy's mom walked over to Jack with anger. 

_"Ma'am I am so sorry about Josy, I didn't-"_

_"You, since she came back I wondered what was wrong with her. She wouldn't leave her room, she wouldn't eat, she wouldn't even talk to me about what happened when she was gone. I didn't know what I could do that would get through to her. No I find out that you not only called the cops and sent her back, but you also beat her and now you stab her. It's only been two weeks since she got out and now I've lost my own child. What did she do to you?"_

_"The first day we met she stabbed me as well"_

_"Was it actually her though?"_

_"Well no, it was Sam but-"_

_"Did you die after Sam stabbed you?"_

_"No"_

_"Did She or Sam do anything else to you after that?"_

_"Well no but-"_

_"Then what other reason could you have that would explain why did that to her"_

Jack stayed silent and the cops took him away. Josy's mom walked into the room that she was in and sat next to the bed. She looked happy. Happy that the pain was gone. Happy knowing that she won't cause anyone else pain and that people can live peacefully.

They held Josy's funeral a week later. It was only for her immediate family, they also invited Ms. Sarah because after they looked on her phone they seen how much she helped Josy during and after her stay in the asylum. It only felt right to invite her as well. Jack's family payed their respects through mail. Finally Josy could rest after 3 years of torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kinda hits too close to home.


	7. Very Bad End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam get's released. Jack gets karma, and Sam gets a friend

I sit in the padded room once again. It’s been a few months since Jack betrayed me, Zoe is mostly out now. I overheard the nurses saying how I was supposed to be released around this time if Sam didn’t escape. They decided to keep me here till the beginning of next year. 

One of the guards come into my room telling me to get up, I stand and walk with him

_ “You have a visitor” _

I’ve never had once the whole time I’ve been here, why now? I follow behind him to the visitation room with my head down. Once we get there I lift my head and I notice who came to visit me

_ “Please you can’t make me go in there, I don’t want to see him” _

_**“I’LL FUCKING KILL HIM”** _

_ “No you can’t kill him Sam” _

_**“Fuck”** _

The guard pushes me inside and I sit down. There on the other side of the table is Jack

_ “Hey”  _ Jack says

_ “Hi” _

_**“Fuck you”** _

_ “Sam stop” _

_ “Ah Sam, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you, how have you been” _

_**“Shut the fuck up, you should already know how I’m doing. You piece of shit, you fucking put the three of us back in here”** _

_ “Three? I thought there was only two of you” _

_**“Yeah well not anymore, Zoe is your fault”** _

_ “Zoe, the name I gave to Josy?” _

_**“Yes, she’s been in the back of Josy’s mind for a while. She was unnamed till you gave her one”** _

_ “And is Zoe like you too” _

_**“Of fucking course not”** _

_ “Well what is she like?” _

_**“She’s fucking depressed you bitch”** _

_ “Sam, it’s okay. I can handle him myself”  _ Zoe says inside Sam's head

_**“Fine”** _

_ “Hi Jack” _

_ “Hi? Is this Zoe or Josy?” _

_ “Zoe” _

_ "Ah okay, you do know that you’re getting out in a few months right?” _

_ “Yes I know” _

_ “I noticed that you’re not in the straitjacket, why is that?” _

_ “Sam doesn’t cause trouble to the nurses since we came back” _

_ "That's a surprise seeing as he was such a bitch" _

_ "Why are you talking about him like that? You know he can still hear you" _

_ "So what, it's not like he can do anything, can he?" _

"That's not the point"

_ "Whatever"  _ He says rolling his eyes

_ "What's those bandages on your arms anyway" _

_ "No-Nothing"  _ I say as I quickly hide my arms

_ "Nothing my ass"  _ He reaches forward and grabs my arms. I try to yank my arms back but he begins to tighten his grip cause the cuts to bleed more.

_ "Let me go, stop touching me" _

_"Just fucking show me your arms"_ I yank my arms back with all my strength and they fall out of his grip. He gets mad and starts to walk to me. I push him away and he falls down.

_"You fucking bitch"_ before I have a chance to react he punches me. I grab my face where he hit.

_**“You’ve done it now”** _ Jack looks shocked, Sam turns around and locks the door from the inside so the guards can’t bother them.

_**“So Jack what else are you going to do to ruin our lives? Sure Zoe or Josy won’t do anything to hurt you but that doesn’t mean I won’t”** _

Sam talks to Jack slowly, walking closer to him as he speaks. Jack is backed up into a corner

_ “Whoa Whoa Sam wait, you don’t really believe what I said about you right? I was just playing around, you should know that” _

_**“I haven’t believed a word that comes out of your mouth since you sent us back here, but your actions are a different story”** _

_ “Wait I’m sorry about that” _

_**“Too late”** _

With that Sam punches Jack, he falls to the ground and Sam gets on top of him and continues punching him. Then Josy gets a flashback of when this happened with Jojo, and Ms. Sarah. She gets off of him and stares at Jack on the ground, his face is bleeding

_“Oh my god Jack are you okay?”_ She walks up to him to help him up

_“No you stay the fuck away from me freak”_ He stands up and looks at her 

_“I don’t know why I even came here in the first place”_ He walks to the door and unlocks it, rushing out. The guards come inside and take Josy back to her room.

Once I’m back in my room Ms. Sarah comes in, she sees that the bandages are coming off and that the cuts are bleeding again, she looks at my face and sees the bruise forming from where Jack hit. She leaves and comes back with new wraps.

She has gotten good at figuring out who is who now I stick my arms are to make it easier for her to change the wraps.

_ “So Josy what happened in there, who was it that visited” _

_ “It was umm, it was Jack” _

_ “Jack? The one who brought you back? The one you said betrayed you?” _

_ “Yeah him” _

_ “So what did he do?” _

_ “Well Zoe was talking to him but he wanted to see her arms, she refused but he wouldn’t take no for an answer. He grabbed her arms causing the cuts to bleed more and the wrap to start to come off. She got him to let go but was scared when he started to walk to her and she pushed him which made him fall. He punched her and that’s why I have the bruise. After that Sam came out and he pinned Jack to the ground and started to punch him back. I got a flashback from what happened with Jojo and with you. I tried to help him up but he called me a freak and left” _

_ “Well hearing what happened I don’t think he’ll be coming back anytime soon, but on the bright side you’re getting out in a few months” _

_“Yeah”_ I say looking up at her smiling well is was more Sam than me

She finishes the wraps and leaves, I lay back on the bed and fall asleep. She was right, after that day Jack never came back and soon enough three months passed and I was being let out. Ms. Sarah gave me her number so I could talk to her even after I leave. I put on my normal clothes and grab my remaining belongings and walk out the door. It was cloudy that day, like it could rain at any moment but also could become sunny in an instant. I walk down the stairs and out the gate. I stand in front of the gate and take a deep breath. 

_**“Finally”** _ Sam says and beings his walk down the sidewalk

We make it to Josy’s parent’s house, he walks up the stairs and calms himself before knocking on the door acting like Josy. Soon enough the door opens and Josy’s mom looks shocked

_ “Josy? What are you doing here?” _

_ “I umm I got released today” _

_ “Wait really?!” _

_ “Yeah” _

_ “Here come inside” _

Sam walks into the house and is immediately surrounded by her family in a group hug. Her mom makes dinner and finally they all eat as a family, well sort of since it’s still Sam present. After some talking Sam finally goes upstairs to take a shower. After he’s done he goes into their room, gets dressed and lays in bed.

_**“Shit”** _ He says as he remembers that some of his stuff is still at Jack’s house, he can always pay him a little visit. He is later woken up to a bright light shining in his eyes seeping in from the window, he doesn’t even remember falling asleep.

He gets out of bed and gets ready, he grabs a different bag from the closest, puts some stuff he’ll need for his “visit” to Jack’s house. After he’s done he walks down stairs and to the door when he’s stopped by Josy’s mom.

_ “Josy where are you going?” _

_ “I’m going to my friend’s house, I just remembered that before I left I told them to watch it for me till I get back” _

_ “Well okay, don’t get it trouble” _

_ “I won’t”  _

_**“Maybe”** _ Sam says softly before walking out of the house

He’s now on his way to Jack’s house, once he gets there he notices that his parents are home. He walks up the stairs and knocks on the door. Jack’s mom answers the door

_ “Zoe it’s so good to see you. Please come in” _

Sam walks in and is now talking to Jack’s parents

_ “Jack isn’t home right now but how have you been? I haven’t seen you in a while. You left so suddenly and Jack wouldn’t tell us anything” _

_ “Oh my family sent me to a boarding school, they wanted me to at least get out of this town with everything that was going on” _

_ “Well glad to have you back” _

_ “Umm I think I left some things here that I forgot, can I go upstairs and get them?” _

_ “Oh of course, go right ahead. You remember where Jack’s room is right?” _

_ “Yeah, thank you” _

Sam walks upstairs to Jack’s room, after some looking around he found his bag with the rest of his knives and Josy’s phone. He turned on the phone and saw the wallpaper was of Zoe and Jack. He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

_**“Well Karma is a bitch Jack”** _

He walked back downstairs and saw Jack’s mom washing dishes and his Jack sitting on the couch. He quickly put on his gloves and grabbed the knife off the kitchen table. He walked up quietly behind his mom and stabbed her on the side of her head like he had done with Jojo. His dad had seen and tried to run to the phone to call the cops. Sam ran to him.

_**“Can’t have you doing that, you can blame your son for this”** _

Sam stabs him in his chest, he falls to the floor holding where Sam stabbed. Sam stabbed him again and again to make sure he was dead. After he was sure they were both dead he wrote a note for Jack that said “Ain’t karma a bitch” Sam stuck it on the wall with the knife

He cut the lines on the phones and went back upstairs to Jack’s room and waited. Soon enough the front door opened and he could hear a scream and Sam smirked. He pulled out his phone and played the song “Wolf In Sheep’s Clothing” Soon after he heard running up the stairs and the door flew open.

_ ‘ So tell me how you're sleeping easy, How you're only thinking of yourself. Show me how you justify telling all your lies like second nature. Listen, mark my words, one day You will pay, you will pay, Karma's gonna come collect your debt.’ _

_ “S-Sam, What are you doing here” _

_**“Isn’t is obvious, I got released yesterday. I dropped by because I remembered that I still had stuff here from when you betrayed us.”** _

_ “THEN WHY DID YOU KILL MY PARENTS!” _

_**“Karma is a bitch ain’t it”** _

_ “They had nothing to do with this, you should've just killed me instead” _

_**“You don’t think that not what I’m going to do”** _

_ “What?” _

_**“Bye bye”** _

With that Sam charged at Jack and stabbed him in his stomach, he twisted the knife while it was still inside and yanked it out cause Jack to fall to the floor bleeding out. After a while Jack was finally dead. Something Sam should’ve done a long time ago. He walked down the stairs and out the door, making sure to take the note he wrote with him and all of his belongings so he wouldn’t leave any traces back to him.

On his way back to Josy’s house he was stopped by an orange haired boy with two different colored eyes.

_ “Excuse me but are you Sam?” _

_**“Who’s asking?”** _

_ “I’m Zeke, I saw what you did in that house” _

_**“Shit”** _ Sam says as he starts walking to Zeke

_ “Wait, wait. I’m not going to call the cops, I just wanted to say that I think you’re cool. I’ve been watching you since what happened with Jojo” _

_**“Jojo, that happened like years ago, how have you been watching me?”** _

_ “One of the boy’s at the party, he told me what happened there and I was amazed. I always wanted to do what you did but I just couldn’t” _

_**“Okay you’ve been watching me, so what do you want?”** _

_ “Teach me how to be like you” _

Sam smirks, maybe he should help him. After all what’s worse than one Sam on the streets? Two of them

_**“Fine I’ll help you, why don’t you come over?”** _

_ “Wait really?!” _

_**“Yeah, but when we get there don’t say Sam”** _

_ “Well what do I call you when we get there?” _

_**“Josy, I’ll tell you more about what happened when we’re there. I don’t want anyone else to eavesdrop on our conversation”** _

_ “Okay!” _

Sam and Zeke make it to Josy’s house. When they walk in her mom points to Zeke.

_ “Josy who’s that?” _

_ “Oh he’s my friend, Zeke. He’s going to stay over tonight” _

_ “Okay don’t cause trouble you two” _

_ “We won’t” _

_**“Not yet anyway”** _

The two walk upstairs to Josy’s room and sit on the bed. Sam ends up telling Zeke everything that happened, starting with what happened with Jojo, being sent to the asylum, escaping, being betrayed, the visitation, and now. They would start 'training’ the next day. After training that is when Sam realized that not only him but Zeke will be one to fear after they’re done. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I always dream crazy shit. Sorry at how "graphic " this was. You can blame my mind for coming up with things like this
> 
> Anywho thank you for reading <3


End file.
